


Metal Gear Raven

by malhagie



Category: Metal Gear, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blue and Henry eventually, Drug Smuggling, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Pettiness, Slow Burn, Surveillance, back alley drunken fights, overuse of the word tactical, private armies, violence and war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: Together Gansey and Ronan lead a successful spy organization/private military. They were betrayed and as they were escaping a helicopter blew up in Gansey's face. After he recovered Ronan doesn't know if Gansey is dead or alive.An old friend of Gansey's comes to Ronan to help him rebuild the organization in Gansey's name. His name is Adam. He is a serious spy where Ronan is a hot headed soldier. They struggle together to rebuild the organization, united by their love and loyalty to Gansey. Enemies to lovers.Metal Gear AU, starting at the end of Ground Zeros. (You don't have to know anything about Metal Gear to read this.)Chapter 2: Adam contemplates the surveillance info he receives about a one Hostile RavenChapter 3: Adam finally meets Raven, unfortunately he is quite drunk and quite ready to fight.Chapter 4: Adam spies on Raven and meets him at the KRA camp.Chapter 5: The first time Adam saw Ronan





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a great MGS fic called "The Enemy of My Enemy" I wanted to write a similar dynamic for Ronan/Adam (but with a happier ending).
> 
> All chapters after this will be from Adam's POV.
> 
> This fic will NOT end with what happens in The Phantom Pain, I'm not touching that fuckery.  
> I apologize in advance for anything unsavory implied by comparisons to the metal gear universe.

This mission was going well, yet sweat dripped down Ronan’s face. 

Gansey was deep in the bowels of the island prison camps where GNMTL had imprisoned Noah.

Noah had been been with them for three long years, filled with smiles, and laughter. 

And then he ruined it. Him and GNMTL has ruined it all. Noah’s friendship had been an elaborate ruse to get to the Greywaren weapon. 

When Gansey had found Noah in the weapons hanger, it had been too late. The weapon was activated and Noah was inside. Gansey tried to talk him down, but it was too late. Ronan could hear Noah sobbing through the radio, trying to apologize. He engaged the weapon and they were forced to drop in to the ocean to prevent it from killing Gansey and everyone else on base. They were unable to recover his body in the wreckage.

It made Ronan clench his jaw so hard it hurt when he thought about it. He had been so happy. So unbelievably happy these last few years, and now it was soured. He tried not think about how Noah had lied, how many smiles had been false, how many good memories were ruined.

Weeks later they had received intelligence that Noah was alive and being held inside a GNMTL stronghold disguised as a United States military camp. Gansey didn’t need much convincing to get on the helicopter to retrieve him.

“I’ve found him,” Gansey’s voice crackled through the radio. Ronan breathed out a stifled sigh through his teeth.

Ronan could hear the soft sounds of Gansey’s voice as he talked to Noah and Noah’s choked replies. Ronan clutched the receiver tighter, listening intently to the two of them speak.

Gansey could be so soft when he wanted to be, when the mask of the soldier was gone, a kind and deeply caring man is left underneath. Ronan loved that man with all his heart and would do whatever he can to protect him. 

Gansey pulled Noah onto his shoulders and began to make his way out of the military base and to the landing zone. Ronan sighed in relief, it’s not done yet, but the hard part is over. 

Gansey didn’t need intelligence updates anymore and Ronan sat back in his chair, trying to relax the tension in his shoulders. He closed his eyes, just listening to Gansey breath over the radio.

Suddenly Raging Chicken was there and was yelling and grabbing him and pulling him. His face tight and his panic was clear. Ronan didn’t want to take off the headset attached to the chunky radio, but Chicken pulled him away.

He was suddenly surrounded by his guards and they were pushing him along. His ears were ringing, his guards chatter blurred together. A deep cold fear was settling inside Ronan as he realized what was happening: The base was being attacked. They had to escape. 

“Raven, We need to get to the LZ! King’s coming in!” Chicken’s voice sounded from far away.

Ronan kept low with the rest of his guards, unholstering is M19911A1 pistol. He moved with them through the corridors. The crackle of gun fire, explosions, and the creaking of the base reverberated through the metal walls.

They emerged into the night. Fires burned in crates of supplies and blocked out the light of the sky. There was yelling, and Ronan’s home was buring. The guards to his left opened fire and Ronan was thrown into cover.

Ronan’s sweat, blood, tears, and all he had struggled on his hands and knees for, was burning. He had done this all for Gansey, the King of the Battlefield and the center of his world.

Gunfire thumped near Ronan’s head and Raging Chicken bent back at an awkward angle then collapsed bonelessly to the ground.

He was running now.

His leg burst in a sharp radiation of pain as he was grazed. Behind him Mad Cow screamed. 

Plasmid Starfish threw his body over Ronan’s and an explosion shook the area. He was wheezing wetly as he urged Ronan on. He fired from the hip as an intruder in black ops gear rounded the corner ahead. The recoil shook him so hard into Ronan, he could feel the strength leaving Starfish’s body.

They were really running now. Ronan locked his eyes ahead on the helicopter pad. He listened for the barely audible thump-thump of the blades of Gansey’s helicopter over the sound of gunshots. His short-range earpiece began to crackle as Gansey got in range.

Ronan looked up to the sky as the helicopter approached. The pad was less than 30 yards away, but with no cover. Flashes of gunfire, and the streaks of tracer rounds, filled Ronan’s peripheral. He could see Gansey, his face white, and the glint of his hair. He shouldered his rifle and Ronan could see the muzzle flashes as Gansey cleared the LZ.

Ronan forgot himself and spirited to the landing pad, he leapt for the open door, grabbing Gansey’s waiting hand. He looked straight into Gansey’s eyes. The hazel of his eyes glowed gold in the light of the base burning behind him. Deep lines of worry were etched around them.

The pilot began to pull away, and Ronan followed Gansey’s gaze to the fires behind them. Mother Base was dying. He watched the command platform crumble into the ocean, a massive explosion light up the medical platform, inside and out, blowing the platform apart. He looked to his commander, The the King of the Battlefield, to Gansey.

“Our men, our base, our home, everything we worked for ….” Ronan listed towards Gansey. He took a few steps forward. “What the shit! It’s gone! It’s all fukcing gone! It’s been fucking taken from us!” 

Gansey stepped back, lit in profile by the dying light of the fires of the drowning base. He was a King and his castle had been besieged. He still looked so stoic and strong, even the sadness on his face was regal. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, leaving streaks of blood.

“Raven…” his voice was quiet, sadness deep in his eyes and his creased brow.

Ronan ripped his eyes away and turned to the rear of the cabin. Bumblebee was leaning over a bloody body, attending to the horrible lacerations in the stomach.

Ronan shoved him out of the way, and grabbed Noah’s limp shoulders. His face was bruised and bloody, a giant bloody hole in his cheek, his fair hair shorn short by his captors. 

He got in Noah’s face, “What have you done you miserable piece of shit? You fucking traitor! What have you done to us! It was perfect!” 

Bumblebee tried to pull him away, but Ronan shruged him off.

“You betrayed us! You were my fucking friend, you piece of shit! And you sold us to GRNMTL you degenerate fuck!” 

Noah feebly pushed his hands away, and this time Gansey helps Bumblebee pull Ronan back. Noah got to his feet and stagered towards the open door of the helicopter. Bumblebee kept Ronan away as Gansey approached Noah. 

“Noah,” he said, his voice so calm and tranquil, stepping up to him.

“Stay back, stay back!” Noah said, stumbling to the doors. 

“There’s a …” he opened the door, “There’s a bomb,” Noah said, his voice distressed, but still clear, “in my intestines…” 

Bumblebee pushed Ronan to the side and dove for Noah as he realized what was happening.

“NO!” Gansey yelled, jumping forward. 

Noah let himself fall out the open doors into the empty space and then all Ronan could see is fire. He was thrown to the side of the chopper as it violently spun out of control. Gansey and Bumblebee were on the floor in a pile, there was blood on their faces, the helicopter was screaming.

 

Ronan woke up deep in the ocean water. He swam for the surface, his lungs empty and his body weakening.

He breached the surface, and swam through the rubble, getting tossed and smothered by the current. Gansey was floating in the wreckage. Ronan wrapped his arms around him, there was blood in the water. Ronan was swimming, swimming away from the fires.

 

He’s pulled out of the water, he’s been rescued, Gansey has been rescued. 

He’s in the hospital bed, the nurses and medics trying to hold him down. Gansey lays on the bed next to his, unresponsive, as people swarm around him.

Ronan’s breathing quickens and the edges of his vision begin to blur and Gansey is rushed out of the room.

Everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They played us like a damn fiddle!!


	2. The Flight Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam contemplates the surveillance info he receives about a one Hostile Raven
> 
> (jeez i need to get better at proof reading)

Adam was 35,000 feet above the earth, jetting away from his comfortable and quiet office in Washington DC. 

 

He mentally went over the reasons why this trip should ultimately be beneficial: it was good experience to travel, it would test his language skills, it would make sure his field instincts were still sharp, and it was good for him to get out of the office after so long.

 

All these things were insignificant to the one big thing he had tired to keep stored away in a box in the back of his mind: Gansey. Rueful Hornet, the King of the Battlefield. King of the soldiers on the battlefield, the men and women who dedicate their lives virtuous violence.

 

Adam had met him as a young man, naive and stupid. Gansey had been a force, a shining beacon of strength and American excellence. He had absolutely thrashed Adam the first time they fought, but let him live. He had made quite an impression on 22 year old Adam. Adam was so smitten that he took the few pointers Gansey had given him and kept them close to his heart, even now.  Without Gansey, Adam would have never made it to where he was now, his dream job. 

 

But now Gansey rested deep in a coma. 

 

The Greenmantle’s themselves had contacted Adam before he could finish reading the initial CIA reports of the incident. His base had been attacked by GRNMTL forces while he had been away on a bogus rescue mission. He made it back to base just in time to get caught in the violence and had been severely injured. He was never supposed to be involved in this. Adam had tried to warn him. He had tried.

 

At the time Gansey had been held in a secure, but temporary location by the Greenmantle organization. Adam had overseen Gansey’s transport from their facility to a hospital in the outskirts of Springfield. 

 

Oversaw was an understatement. Gansey was one of the most valuable and targeted people on the planet. Security was a maze designed to be impossible to untangle. Transports were invisible and impenetrable. The medical equipment required to keep Gansey stable had been a nightmare in itself. It had stretched Adam’s strategic abilities further than they had been stretched in a long time.

 

And now here he was, far from the nice office, the nice pay, and the luxury of  having other people do his dirty work. This was supposed to be a vacation, but Adam had never once asked for a day off, and he never would. 

 

His supervisor had smiled at him, and told him that he would have only a few meeting with CIA contacts in the field. That he should spending some time getting sun and enjoying the change of scenery. Adam initially viewed the endeavor with disdain. The time it would take to meet with the contacts would hardly take the time that had been blocked off from his packed schedule. 

 

But then the Greenmantle’s had contacted him. Giving him information about something very important that he needed to attend to, off the CIA books.

 

Adam rubbed his hand across his face. He felt the 9 mil PM pistol secured at his hip. He took a sip of coffee out of a styrofoam cup. It was bitter. He closed his boxes. 

 

He turned his attention to the file sitting on the tray in front of him. It's was impressively detailed, but he should expect nothing else from The Gray Man and his network of spies and innumerable contacts.

 

The file detailed the life of Ronan Nail Lynch, aka Hostile Raven.

 

His parents were rich farmers who owned large amount of land north of the city of Galway. Included was an obituary of Ronan’s father, who died when Ronan was a teenageer. The next document detailed the murder of Nail T. Lynch in IRA related violence and his connects in the IRA and other unsavory activities. Then another obituary was for his mother who died of natural causes soon after. Ronan then dropped out of school. He then joined the Irish army, becoming one of the _Óglaigh na hÉireann_ , a soldier of Ireland.

 

His high school photograph showed a young man with a sharp nose, a thin mouth, and a mop of curly black hair. He was smiling. He was not smiling in later photos. His hair was also gone. His face looked more severe over time, with heavy scowls and sharp cheekbones. Looking less like a handsome young man, and more like broken glass.

 

He then left the Irish army for unknown reasons (to the government documents). But the surveillance reports and the other scraps of intelligence cultivated by The Grey Man told the rest of the story.

 

Raven had been dissatisfied with the Irish Army and the lack of action he saw. He craved adrenaline. He got into fights and talked back to officers. He resented the under use of his talents and disobeyed orders. Quite boastful for someone with no visible strategic skills besides raging authority problems.

 

Adam took another sip of coffee. He had flipped through most of the documents, the were only a few remaining. After Raven had left Ireland the record got patchy and sparse. It was reduced to mostly to faraway surveillance footage.  Adam managed to gather that he had fled to South America joined a band of revolutionaries. Not long after Gansey had found him and he took his place at the underside of Gansey’s boot.

 

After that the documents took on a different flavor. All the surveillance was first and foremost focused on Gansey. Raven was originally just a footnote in most of these documents. Adam had seen some of these pictures before and he silently berates himself over the little consideration he had given Raven.

 

He stops on a picture he’s seen before. He remembers looking at it. It had been a chilly day and his figures has still been cold as he held it. It shows Raven and Gansey standing in a clearing in a forest. They had wandered off from their temporary camp and had some sort of argument. The picture caught them at the end of the spat, they held each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes.

 

The picture stirred different emotions in Adam now than it had upon the first viewing. 

 

This man was important to Gansey. Extremely important if he was reading the body language right.  He had to remember this, no matter Adam’s feelings on him, Hostile Raven was important to Gansey. He had stood by Gansey’s side for 10 years, Adam would not let that time be in vain.

 

One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels slow to me, it will pick up in a chapter or two.


	3. Contact Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan meet for the first time, will it be productive?

This isn’t the first time that Adam has seen Hostile Raven. It will be the first time that Adam will interact with him instead of distant observation. The last time Adam saw him in person he was a shadowy figure only defined by sharp edges. He was loathe to admit it, but he had been a bit distracted by Gansey’s light at the time to remember any details.

Adam had tracked Raven across the cramped and crowded city to a small and dirty little dive bar. The interior was hardly lighter than the night outside. He spotted Raven hunched over the bar. Adam was good at spotting when people were drunk, and right now Raven very much was. Ah, so he has already decided to squander the meeting before it had even begun. 

Adam melts into the crowd and finds a dirty booth in the back corner to sit down and observe. Raven flags down a bartender with the wave of his arm. He orders a shot. Something the bartender says sparks his temper, and he takes the shot and throws the glass to the floor.

He's on his feet now and another patron yells, assuming the glass was for him. He had a big nose and a bigger forehead. He tries to get in Raven’s face and Raven shoves him away. He stumbles over the people behind him and crashes to the floor. Big Nose gets to his feet and throws a sloppy punch, hitting Raven across the face.

It’s not a very hard blow, but Raven falls. He does manage to catch himself on the bar and is quick to throw a poorly executed punch of his own.

Drunk and fighting, Adam giggles to himself, the mighty Irish man.

By now the fight has caught the attention of most people in the bar, including the bouncer and the bartender. Two men skilled in corralling drunks. They toss Raven and Big Nose out into the street. Adam discreetly slips through the chaos, following them.

Raven and Big Nose relocated themselves to the small alleyway. In that time Big Nose managed to acquire a friend. The friend is smaller in stature but just as ugly as Big Nose. Adam dubs him Short Stack.

He has a gun in the waistband of his pants. This could get ugly quick, so Adam stays close, his hand hovering over his concealed weapon.

Short Stack doesn’t go for his gun fortunately. He decides to give Raven a taste of his boot instead. He kicks Raven’s knee out. Raven lands on his other knee hard and Big Nose takes the opportunity to punch him in the face. Raven takes a few hits before he falls to the ground.

It’s almost painful to watch, almost.

Despite the odds Raven isn’t going to play possum. He struggles to his feet. Before Raven can recover Big Nose moves to grapple him. He locks his arms around Raven’s shoulders and Short Stack begins to punch him repeatedly as he thrashes.

Raven’s thrashing begins to lose energy, but the thugs do not stop their assault. He goes limp, and is dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks. They two thugs begin to kick the shit out of him

Adam is forced to intervene. Raven is no good to him dead or severely injured. He pulls out his tranquilizer pistol and puts a dart into the neck of one goon and the shoulder of the other. They stop surprised, and begin to sway and then fall as the tranquilizer hits them. 

Adam moves to collect Raven before the goons wake back up. He touches his shoulder and Raven moans and thrashes an arm. Just to be safe Adam puts another tranq dart in Raven’s stomach. He throws Raven over his shoulders and strides purposefully away from the goons towards his hotel.

When Raven begins to twitch and moan Adam stops in a dank little corner and sets him on the ground. Adam waits for him for the tranq to wear off as Raven slowly wakes up.

Adam does not know what Raven will see.

Has Gansey talked about him? Did Gansey show him any pictures? Does Raven have any idea who Adam is? Will he recognize Adam? Does he know who he is looking at?

Adam opens his mouth to speak, but before Gansey’s name can leave his lips Raven lunges for him. Adam easily dodges. Raven is still groggy from the tranquilizer and his reflexes are slow. 

Raven picks himself up enough to look at Adam. His eyes are angry slits underneath his sharp scowl. Blood from his nose paints his face red. Pinpoint pupils in his pale eyes.

Adam takes a breath but no words come out. There is no protocol for this sort of situation. He looks down at this man sitting on his drunk ass, who was beat by thugs then woke up to Adam standing over him. This man who had been Gansey’s best friend for ten years.

“I’m a friend of Hornet,” he finally says.

Raven’s eyebrows peak every so slightly. Adam opens his mouth to continue speaking, but Raven jumps like a frog at Adam’s legs.

Adam lands hard on his ass and pushes against Raven’s attempt to flip him over onto his stomach. He thrashes against the grip Raven has on his thighs. He flutters his feet and kicks at Raven’s legs. He puts a hand on Raven’s face and grabs his arm with the other, twisting him off of him.

Raven abandons the grib he had on Adam’s thighs and quickly grabs the underside of one of Adam’s leg. He jumps to his feet, pushing Adam’s leg up into the air. He presses his foot into the crease between Adam’s abdomen and thigh on the other leg. He leans forward and blood drips from his face and splatters on Adam’s suit jacket.

“I saw you at the bar, I know your following me,” He sprays spittle and blood. Maybe Raven is not as drunk as Adam thought. 

Adam is surprised honestly, this was not something, in all the different situations he planned for, that he expected to happen.

The leg lock that Raven has him in, leaves his arms free. Adam had several possible options in this situation. 

He could pull out his tranquilizing pistol and knock him out. That would free him from the leg lock with only a minor injury to Raven. It might injure Raven’s pride and Adam would have to decide what to do with him while he’s passed out. It was difficult to predict exactly when he would recover from the tranquilizer and Raven could them surmise what Adam had done to him. 

He could stab Raven with his knife. That was probably the worst option and would lead to the most injuries for both of them. He could try to fight back and get out of the hold with just his body. Raven was disciplined in hand to hand combat - which he learned from Gansey. Adam had learned the same things Gansey had; Raven wouldn’t know anything that Adam already knew.

That leaves the final and most obvious option: using words. However far that would get him. 

“What incredible observational skills,” Adam mumbles into the moist concrete. Although Adam knows Raven's face, Raven doesn't know his. They had opportunity to see each other before, and Adam has the better memory.

Raven lears down at him, “Who are you? You followed me out here.” Raven hisses through the blood on his face.

Adam twists his hips, Raven’s foot slips off his hip and his other leg bends and kicks down. Now Adam is on his feet and Raven is on his ass.

Raven attempts to stand, using the wall to help himself up. He turns to Adam, raising his fists like a boxer. And leaving everywhere but his face and upper body wide open.

He could try talking Raven down and be the diplomat. He's not sure he should continue fighting but he's speaking Raven's language. He's so drunk Adam will have no issue knocking him on he ass.  
Raven throws a punch in the vague direction of Adam's face. Adam easily side-steps the blow. He grabs Raven's arm and takes advantage of how he unbalanced himself and twists his arm, forcing him into a chokehold. Raven is taller than him, and Adam really had to force him down.

“Stop struggling,” he says into Raven's ear.

Raven starts to struggle harder. Kicking and scrabbling his legs. Raven is not escaping, as he is too drunk and Adam is too good at this. He's going to choke himself out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," Adam says.

Raven slams his head back into Adam's face, but he doesn't have enough leverage to do any damage. Adam squeezes his neck until he stops moving and let's him fall to the ground, careful to make sure he doesn't smash his head.

Raven comes to himself after a few moments and struggles to stand.

"Oh, just quit,” Adam says.

Raven scowls at him from the ground. His black eyebrows dominate his face when he pulls it like that. A twisted V of an expression that nearly hides his eyes. It’s a good scowl, Adam can admit that. Very intimidating. His whole face contorted with anger directed with purpose.

Raven lunges at his legs. Adam easily steps out of the way and Raven collides with the wall behind him. Adam grabs his shoulder and throws him back on his ass, in a seated position.

“Will you stop please?” 

Raven sits there, stunned. The tequila must be really catching up with him.

“I am, Pragmatic Deer an emissary of the Greenmantles,” Adam tries.

Raven’s face remains blank. He does not know who Adam is.

“I’m a friend of Hornet” he tries.

Raven’s eyes wander over and finally focus on Adam.

“Hornet, you know about Hornet?” he slurs out, he is really trying.

“Yes I know him, I am a friend of his,” Adam speaks slowly and clearly.

"Friend, who are you to say you’re a friend to one as awesome as him?" Raven sways to his feet, filled with vigor and significantly more poetic than before.

“I was his friend during the Virtuous Mission, I am Pragmatic Deer,” Adam tries again.

Raven scoffs and turns away. He uses the wall for support and starts to walk off. 

“You’re Hostil Raven, aren’t you?” Adam follows him, from a safe distance.

"What's it to you?" Raven keeps walking.

“I am your contact, I’m here on the Kings behalf.”

“Don’t you mean Hornet?” Raven snorts, throwing a sneer at Adam.

“Yes, I am here on the behalf of Rueful Hornet, the King of the Battlefield, and the Aligoby organization. I think you might need some help.”

Raven scoffs, but pauses. He spits on the ground. He tries to start walking again but sways heavily and leans against the wall. 

Adam walk around to face him, stepping up to a conversational distance.

“I was there during the Virtuous Mission those 12 years ago. I met Hornet before he was the King.”

Raven casts his penetrating and intense glare to Adam once again. He wipes some of the blood from his face.

“He never mentioned you,” Raven snarls, but it doesn’t have the any real heat behind it.

Adam shrugs. That’s not the assumption he was forced to make, and its a bit surprising that Gansey hadn’t shared that part of his life with Raven.

“Gansey didn’t tell me about you either,” Adam explains patiently, “I found you through the protocols he left me.”

Ronan slumps against the wall and looks at Adam. His expression has fallen into something more despondent.

“Protocols he left you,” Raven parotted. 

“Yes, he installed them several years ago at my behest, when your military organization was starting to grow,” Adam explains.

“Why you?” Raven asks, a bit quieter this time.

“I am a good friend of his.”

Raven snorts, “Like I haven’t heard that before.”

They fall silent and Adam follows Raven to his tiny apartment. Adam a respectful distance behind him.

They arrive at the complex and Raven bangs his way into the main room, slamming the door hard as Adam follows him up the steps. He’s left outside, staring at the door.

Raven sits down hard at his office desk and drops his head in his hand. He feels much more sober than he wanted to be, and he just drank away the last of his rent money.

And who is this Deer character, with the judging eyes and taunt mouth. How dare he call himself a friend of Gansey. Raven barely has the privilege, after he failed him so. How dare this Deer that Gansey has never mentioned call himself Gansey’s friend?

There is a soft knock at the door, breaking Raven out of his thoughts.

"If you change your mind... I'll find you," Deer says on the other side of the door.

Raven jumps to his feet and stomps to the door to tell him to fuck off but he is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if im going to continue this. I know this is fishing for comments, but it anyone actually reading this?


	4. The new KRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam spies on Raven and meets him at the KRA camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with more shorter chapters. Just the way I like reading.

Adam sat in his hotel room overlooking the dirty, cramped, but lively city. He had woken up at the crack of dawn when the sky had been deep blue. He’s been at work for a few hours and now the sun shines through the blinds and paints the room in gold.

 

When he awoke he got straight to work looking into his contacts and making phone calls. He writes his notes in code and orders room service for a light breakfast. The sun hits his eyes and he decides it's time for a break. He moves from the table to the recliner chair, taking his CIA issue laptop with him. 

 

Last night while Raven had been busy at the bar Adam had installed a few bugs in his tiny two room apartment. 

 

He had been checking the feeds in little snatches as he worked on his CIA projects. Despite it technically part of his job he still felt guilty doing it. Not guilty of the spying part, he did that all the time, but of the amount of fun he had doing it.

 

Now he sat down to review all of the footage that had been recorded.

 

Raven had passed out at his desk last night, very soon after Adam had left.

 

The alcoholism was worrisome. He didn't know what Raven was like before, but getting into drunken fights every night was far from healthy. Adam needed to make sure Raven does not die, and drinking himself to death is a slow are torturous way to go.

 

He puts last night’s footage on fast forward. He opens up the current video feed and Raven is not visible anywhere. His heart jumps a bit and he quickly rewinds the footage. Not long after the last time he checked he sees Raven still sleeping at his desk. 

 

He plays back the footage and watches. Raven sits back like he’s asleep and shifts a few times before finally dragging himself to his feet. He stumbles to the small bathroom, shedding clothing along the way. Adam had not installed any visual feeds in the bathroom. He turns on an audio feed, ready to flinch away, but all he can hear is the sound of the shower running. The water splatters as Raven moves beneath the stream.

 

Room service arrives, a simple breakfast of eggs, wheat toast, and coffee. He returns the recliner with the laptop and waits for Raven to finish his shower.

 

This isn’t his usual spy work. This isn’t working for the CIA, a necessary evil in the world, spying on foreign criminals. No this is able something much different, it's about  _ Gansey _ and all the things he represents. The stakes are much different. Just as high as when working for the CIA but not because of matters of national security, but because this man is a  _ friend _ of Gansey’s. A real friend, one who has stood by his side for years. More real than Adam’s friendship with Gansey that was built on shaky foundations from the start and has stagnated over the years. This mission is deeply personal to Adam in a way that has become foreign to him.

 

This Raven character, the US government has no stake in him. They would probably want him dead if they knew who he was, so Adam has so stake in him. Keeping this asshole alive and well is for Gansey’s sake and Gansey’s sake alone. It’s kind of fun, and a change of pace, Adam admits, watching this strange, albeit drunken, character. 

 

Raven emerges from his bathroom, naked. Adam chokes on his bite of toast. Thankfully he the cameras are rather low resolution and he cant see many details. Raven turns away from the camera and dresses in clothing laying in various places in his small bedroom. He puts on a pair of heavy black combat boots and a belt, both of which Adam implanted with tracking devices. After he finishes dressing he takes his side pistol and shoved it in the back of his pants. 

 

Adam takes it as his cue to get ready as well and quickly finishes his breakfast. 

 

He dresses in an outfit nearing business casual but it still taticall enough for field work. He blends in as a civilian with his supplies hidden beneath his clothing. He packs his things, brings his guns, and leaves the hotel room. He will have a new hotel room tomorrow night. He stashes his non mobile supplies in his rental car.

 

Adam clips the satellite phone tuned to Raven’s tracking devices to his belt. His holster is buckled around his wait under his coat. It hold a knife, a tranquilizer pistol, and a Glock 17 9mm. It all feels a little excessive, but better safe than sorry.

 

Especially the tracking device. He knows where Raven is going. Despite this Adam checks his progress periodically as he travels to the rendezvous point. 

 

He makes it there shortly before Raven does. The location is a small shed on the outskirts of the city, in between the jungle and other large warehouses. This is all that is left of KRA, minus one swarthy Raven.

 

_ The King’s Royal Army _ only Gansey could come up with a name like that. It has once been the world’s largest private army. It’s size and capabilities coming close to rivaling America’s and Russia’s might. It spanned the territory of a small country with holding inland and on large ocean bases. One of these bases once held the nuclear tank that GNMTL endangered Gansey’s life to destroy, but those were thoughts conducive of another day.

 

Adam stands out of view of the few guards and the remaining members of KRA that are milling about as they await the return of their commander. The pickings are slim. Only the most loyal of mercenaries remain by Raven’s side, and most are not loyal to him, but the King.

 

Adam probably knows more about this upcoming job is then Raven does. It’s a miracle that it’s even happening. Adam has a sinking suspicion that it was one of the other soldiers who did most of the work to set it up, Raven was too busy drinking away his sorrows.

 

He waits until Raven arrives. He walks to a little table near the center of the camp with a pot of coffee brewing on an electric kettle. He gets a cup and begins to talk in sharp grunts to his men.

 

That being said there are not enough people to handle a job like this. Adam will have to step in and join them, if for no other reason than to keep Raven alive. Adam takes a deep breath to center himself. The action starts now, he will be on the field again for the first time in years. 

 

Adam steps out of the foliage and approaches the center of the camp with his palms splayed wide. One of the guards sees him as he steps onto the dirty road. The merc jumps to his feet, calling out, and raising his rifle.

 

Adam watches Raven’s shaved head turn to follow the his merc’s line of sight. Even from a distance his anger was clear and instantaneous. His face contorts to a deep and ugly scowl. He pounds over to Adams location. Adam stops walking, and Raven stomps up to him in an instant.

 

Adam had to give it to him, he was worried Raven was too drunk to remember last night. He had a better tolerance than Adam had thought.

 

“Did you follow me?” he hissed, spittle flying into Adam’s face.

 

“No, I just found KRA’s new address,” Adam answers calmly.

 

Raven’s breath hisses though his teeth. Somehow his expression get sharper.

 

“I thought maybe you could use some company,” Adam continues “You fight in the name of the King of the Battlefield after all.”

 

“That’s right,” one of the merc’s says before Raven can speak. 

 

Raven whips around to look at him and he quells beneath the hostile gaze.

 

“You looked a little short staffed, I thought I could lend you my skills,” Adam tells the group of mercenaries more than Raven.

 

Adam lowers his voice to a whisper “The CIA, has many eyes and ears, of course we know what this drug smuggler is up too. Just like how the CIA knows what you’re up to.”

 

Raven grabs Adam’s arm in a tight grip and pulls him out of earshot of the rest of his men.

 

“You work for the CIA?” he says through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s my just my day job, and right now I’m on vacation,” Adam replies.

 

“So what your a spy? You’re going to -”

 

“I’m a friend of Gansey,” Adam cuts him off. Leaving a small vacuum behind where he was forced to raise his voice. 

 

“A friend of Gansey is a friend of mine,” Adam says slowly and calmly.

 

Raven is breathing heavily, he’s about to cut in but Adam is faster.

 

“I bring news of Gansey’s condition,” Adam says quick and breathless, “He’s alive, but in a coma”

 

Raven squeezes his cup of coffee and the drink sloshes all over his hand. He drops the paper cup. His face has become paler than before. His expression has changed, but just barely. He strains to maintain it, to not let anything slip through the cracks. Raven walks in a circle, scrubs his hand across his face.

 

Adam reaches into his interior coat pocket and pulls out a small folded photograph. He hands it to Raven who snatches it out of his fingers.

 

It's a picture of Gansey. Raven's mask breaks. Desperation and loneliness is clear on his face. The picture shows Gansey in his hospital bed. He has an IV drip in his arm and a feeding tube in his nose. He has become near emancipated and lost significant muscle mass, his chestnut hair sticks lankly to his forehead.

 

“He’s really alive,” his voice is soft and Adam is surprised at the visible vulnerability.

 

“Yes, he’s in a secure location. Protected by The Greenmantle's.”

 

A pause as Raven continues to stare at the photograph.  Adam keeps talking.

 

“I’m Pragmatic Deer, Gansey’s friend during the Virtuous Mission, I was known as the Mechanic…”

 

Raven's eyes snap to his. His stare is intense. His eyes are and icey blue, cold and colorless. His pupils pin pricks. His thick and striking black eyebrows have returned to and intense scowl. 

 

“Why are you here?” Raven spits the words out like it hurts him physically, and he has to keep the volume down to interrogate Adam.

 

“Looked like you could use my help, your fighting in The King's name aren’t you? Well, I also fight for Gansey. That’s why I’m helping you.”

 

“Are you a Greenmantle agent?” Raven asks, surprising Adam. He didn't think Raven knew enough about the Greenmantles to put it together.

 

“Sometimes. Mostly a spy for the CIA, but I'm 100% dedicated to Gansey.”

 

Raven scoffs, “If that is true then where is the Greenmantle stronghold, the real one?”

 

Easy, Adam nearly scoffs himself, “Virginia.”

 

Raven looks at the ground, accepting his answer.

 

“Why me, why now? It's been months!” he starts quiet and ends with a shout that draws the attention of the men.

 

“Hornet and the Greenmantles created specific protocols to follow if a situation like this occured. I did not learn of his condition until rather recently. You are his most trusted lieutenant.” Believe it or not. “Keeping you alive is a priority.”

 

“A fuking protocol! What are you, my appointed protector?” Raven spits, venom in his voice, “Did any of his other  _ friends _ get assigned bodyguards?”

 

“Oh no, he wants us all of us alive,” Adam over enunciates, “I am here because the CIA is watching you and Hornet does not need you getting shot or arrested. I didn’t think you’d be such an asshole about it.”

 

Raven barks a laugh that ends in a real chuckle. 

 

“We don't need your help,” Raven says as he away from Adam. 

 

He walks away from Adam back to the coffee machine and pours himself another cup.

 

Adam rests his hand on his pistol, a small smile on his face as he bides his time. 

 

Then it happens, he gets a clear shot. He whips out his glock and puts a bullet through Raven's coffee cup while his back is turned.

 

The cup explodes in his hand. He whips around to look at Adam. Adam returns the glock to his holster with a small flourish.

 

He says something that no one hears. His lieutenant asks for clarification.

 

“I said get this man some proper gear! He’s one of us now.”

 

He storms off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some action.


	5. A Nice Dinner

The first time Adam saw Ronan Lynch was in a hotel bar. He was sitting next to Gansey. A man known to everyone else in the world as the King of the Battlefield. They were sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant, cast in shadow, but Adam was very observant. 

The King of the Battlefield had left the American special forces a few years ago. Only a few short months after defeating… Since he left the CIA had been keeping tabs on him.

When Adam had first met Gansey, he was only his codename: Rueful Hornet. No fancy titles, just one man on a mission. It had been a very important mission, and everyone involved had walked away changed in someway. Adam had been adrift and uncertain when he met Hornet. He had been over brimming with directionless anger, but Gansey, a light shining in the darkness, had imparted something lasting in their time together.

Adam sat in a dark booth at the opposite end of the restaurant. As equally invisible, if not more. He watched and waited, occasionally ordering another non-alcoholic drink and and another appetizer.

The dim lighting cast the two men in glowing outlines from above, their faces hidden in shadow. Raven sat to the right of Hornet. The outline of his hairless head was most visible, broken by the harsh V shape of his ears. He hunched forward, his face dark. Next to him was Gansey. While Raven was cast with harsh shadow, he basked in the low light. They light fell upon the outline of Gansey’s broad, muscular, shoulders. It glinted softly off his chestnut hair, in soft shining waves. It shined in his eyes that Adam knew were chestnut. 

Raven sat to Hornet’s right. Fitting. He was The King of the Battlefield’s right hand man. The second in command, Hornet’s indispensable helper. To the right to the dominant side, the stronger side.

They waited for their client and Adam watched. They talked to each other casually in low tones. Gansey brought his hand to his face in the dark and Adam knew he was thumbing his bottom lip, he knew it like he knew his breaths were even and his skin was chilled. Gansey’s hand returned to the table and he shifted. Adam caught a small glance of the movement of his lips in the low light. 

The conversation between the two men entered a comfortable lull, Hornet rolled his magnificent shoulders. His hair was styled elegantly to match his perfectly fitting suit. He wouldn’t be wearing his glasses for tonight’s meeting. He shifted a bit and some light fell upon Raven. His face was cast in contrasting gold and black for a few short moments, long enough for Adam to see sharp features and an angry expression. Unlike Hornet, Raven was not wearing a suit. He was wearing a black tank top, green woodland camouflage tactical trousers, and reinforced black boots. He did not give off the air of a distinguished businessman like Hornet did, but and air of danger. Looming over Hornet’s shoulder he was more than a bodyguard, a silent threat of strength.

Their client entered the bar and began to saunter her way through the restaurant and up to the two men’s table. She was beautiful woman. They type of beauty that come naturally, dripping with soft confidence. She had bobbed bleach blonde hair and wore a white dress. A dress that was modest in the cut, but not the the way it fitted against her boy.

She stepped up to the table. Adam watched over the rim of his drink.

“Hello, do either of you know my husband?” Her voice sound soft and faraway though the radio static of his earpiece. 

“Yes, do you know my wife?” Hornet’s voice is distant, but still smooth in Adam’s ear. 

“Yes, yes, I certainly do,” the woman said.

To the chagrin of Raven, Hornet made room for the woman to sit with them at the table. She introduces herself as Ashley. Only Hornet shakes her hand. 

The white of Ashley's dress brightens the booth and Adam can see Hornet’s easy smile and Raven’s sharp scowl at her appearance. 

Ashley wastes no time and launches right into it. He watches their body language as they talk. They still have one more coded phrase to hit. She stalls for a few minutes, whining about the troubles of her marriage. Adam studies Hornet’s and Raven’s faces in the low light. Gansey listened intently to her words, nodding along politely. Ashley moved on to a second point, once again about her husband, Raven had scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Gansey notices and jumps into the final trigger phrase: “Do you mind?” his voice interjects, but is still mellow and honey smooth.

“Oh no, not at all, I do not mind one bit,” Ashley smiled sugar sweet. Tilting her head, showing just enough of her perfect teeth and lowering her eyes, soft and seductive. Adam knows what she’s doing, he’s seen this before. Hornet smiles back warmly, leaning forward a little bit. Raven sinks lower into the seat with a squeak Adam could hear.

Adam takes another sip. Ashley begins to negotiate the contract. She and her husband are transporting some very special cargo and they need to make sure it gets from the factory floor to the doorstep of her client completely unscathed and undetected, among other things.

Adam continues to study the faces of the two men. He watches how they behave. Hornet talks to Ashley, his body language relaxed in a way that Adam recognizes as forced. There is tension in his shoulders and his eye contact frequently lapses. Raven looms silently behind him. His sharp scowl directed into the middle distance, but he is definitely listening.

Ashley talks of her mischievous husband, telling a story to Gansey. Adam has heard this story before, both the original events that inspired it, and many of Ashley’s retellings. She adjusts the details and the emphasis to fit the client. How they respond can tell her many things about their opinion of her and how they will try and steer the negotiations. 

Gansey is, of course, watching her just as close.

Ashley talks about her dear husband, how he runs with bad men, and gets in business deals he should not have. She drops a few hints that he may be cheating on her, but this version of Ashley does not care.

Raven scoffs at her. Ashley pauses and Gansey sits back in his seat. He turns to Raven and chastises him like he’s a small child.

Adam can not believe what he is hearing. He was scoff if he was the sort of person who scoffs. The duo Hornet and Raven make, the old man and his angry pet pitbull. Raven falls under Gansey’s thumb to easily, imagine the negotiation prowess Gansey would have if he employed someone who was not a mute. It’s a miracle that they attract as many clients as they do, but their business if chugging right along.

Ashley sits back, looking a little annoyed at the exchange. She then gets the the point of the meeting. Her husband’s blooming arms smuggling business needs their protection and deterrence capabilities.

She begins to list their specific needs, but purposefully begins to tangent when she starts talking about the cargo. Gansey gently glides the conversation back on track.

It takes a lot of dodging around to figure out what wetware and hardware they will be needed due to Ashley’s hesitance to directly discuss cargo and shipment details. Once Ashley is satisfied they begin to negotiate the price.

Ashley is dissatisfied with their - Gansey’s - initial offer. He makes it known in the twist of her lipstick lips. 

“That price is exuberant,” she says, Adam has heard this phrase many times now, “we can’t pay this.”

Gansey sits back and pretends to consider the paper in front of him, his eyes far from Ashley’s face. His shoulder’s move as he sighs. 

“Let me see what I can do,” he says his voice soft like a concerned parent.

Ashley ‘humps’ quietly and Gansey makes a new, more reasonable offer.

“Are you serious, that’s not much of an improvement,” Ashley says with a snarl. Adam can see the sneer on her lips and the angry quirk of her eyebrow clearly in his mind.

“Take it or leave it, it’s our final offer,” Raven growls from the darkness.

Ashley sits back in surprise.

Gansey knodds and looks to Ashley in a kind of resigned way. 

Adam signals to Ashley to wrap it up. They landed on the price that had been predicted from Gansey. It what Adam expected, no willingness to budge in the negotiations and no sort of special treatment for Ashley. Really it’s a miracle they keep such loyal customers, they must be better in the field than they are at negotiating.

The conversation wraps up and Ashley makes a brisk exit, breezing past Adam’s table. No reason for her to be subtle. Ashley clears the restaurant and Adam watches as Gansey’s shoulders drop. He and Raven share some words, Adam watches their movements. Raven relaxes a little too, leaning into Gansey’s space. After an appropriate amount of time had passed Raven stands and exits the restaurant. A pitbull and a valet, the man is multitalented. 

Gansey pays the bill and leaves at a slower pace. As he walks past Adam’s table Adam stands and silently follows him. 

Gansey exits the restaurant and and follows the sidewalk around the building to stand in a dark side street. He reaching into his pocket and pulled out a hand-rolled cigarette. It took a few tries for his lighter to strike. He breathed deeply, his broad shoulders shrugging elegantly. The smell of mint reached Adam and caught in his throat.

Adam waits a few long moments in the shadow of the building, just watching. He hasn’t seen Gansey in years. Not since, well since the last time they met. It left a bitter taste in Adam’s mouth, Gansey had tried to leave without saying goodbye, and of course, of course, Adam had to find him again.

Adam steps into the light and up to Gansey’s side. Gansey turns at his appearance and looked at Adam for one long second before he turned away with a heavy sigh.

“Adam,” Gansey croaks, addressing Adam’s shoes, voice horse from the smoke.

He doesn’t meet Adam’s eyes. 

Something hot rises in Adam’s chest. Gansey shuffles his feet. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other. 

Deer had loved Hornet. In another life.

There was heat rising in Adam’s chest. He took two controlled breaths and Gansey took another drag. Adam placed his complicated feelings in a little box labeled Gansey. The man in question took another drag.

“Hornet,” he hisses quietly through his teeth.

Gansey sighs exasperatedly, “I told you, call me Gansey.”

Adam forces down the thick feeling that rises like bile in this throat. He explains to Gansey his worries: he has heard whisperings and scratchy coded radio transmissions where his name is mentioned. In between weapons transports and planned routes, and locations frighteningly near his base.

Gansey sigh’s again, breaking eye contact. He takes another drag of his mint cigarette. He shake’s is head.

Adam clenches his jaw.

“Adam, Deer, my friend, who I haven’t seen in years,” he says in that sticky-sweet voice of his, “We have a dedicated security force, and we are making breakthroughs with our new surveillance AI. We’ll see any threats coming from miles away.”

Gansey steps forward and clasps Adam on the shoulder. He looks into his friend’s eyes, a small smile on his face.

A sleek car rolls around the corner and the driver blows the horn. Gansey quickly steps away from Adam and gets climbs inside the passenger seat of the car. The car speed off the squeal of tires, and Adam gets a short glimpse of Raven’s pale, scowling face and he whipped away.


End file.
